


Blind Leading Blind

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Virginity, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: A little post-breakup comfort leads to some play-wrestling, which leads to a long-delayed consummation for Laverne and Lenny - and maybe a lot more.(A sequel to amythis' Blindly Listening)
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amythis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/gifts).



Lenny tried to ignore it. He knew she wouldn’t want his help or his interference. He carefully counted out the cards and started cutting them again. 

But he could hear the sound of her crying, coming up the dumbwaiter, pouring like the saddest music known to man. He teared up in sympathy with the sound, but held back his reaction.

Laverne’s audible sniffles didn’t stop. Lenny was a sucker for her – he knew that without a doubt. In second, he was on his feet. He groaned and grabbed his jacket, heading downstairs and opening the girls’ never-locked front door. “Hey, Laverne,” he said gently, and hoped she wasn’t still mad about how he’d snuck into her apartment and eaten all of her Scooter Pies the other day.

“Get out,” she sniffled. “I’m still mad at you for eating all my Scooter Pies the other day.”

Of course. “Sorry, Laverne. But what else was I supposed to eat with my pearl onion water?”

Laverne looked up from her tissue. “Forget I complained. Whattya want?”

“Nothing,” Lenny said. “I heard you crying, Laverne. I didn’t want you to be sad.”

“I’m okay,” she said. “I promise.”

“What’s wrong?”

She stared at her knees. “Norman broke up with me.”

He winced. “Sorry,” he said. “Need a shoulder to sob on?”

She nodded, and he sat down beside her, handing her tissues. “His mom didn’t like me,” she explained. “She babies him, y’know –doesn’t like any other women hanging around in the first place. But someone with a big mouth like me she hated on sight.”

“You don’t got a big mouth,” Lenny corrected her. “Just a lot of opinions.”

She gave him a crooked smile. “When we went to dinner together, we fought over everything. I kinda knew it was coming.” She sighed. “Least I got a rollerskating date out of it.”

Lenny thought to himself that he’d take Laverne skating any time she wanted to. “I’m sorry, Laverne. I really liked Norman.” He honestly had, when he’d gotten over the fact that the guy was interested in Laverne and the chance of finally losing his virginity to Laverne was once again out the window. 

“It’s okay,” she sighed. “I guess there’s more fish in the sea.”

“More boats in the ocean…more ducks in the toilet…” he continued.

“Thank you, Len,” she snorted. 

He looked at her, a grin spreading across his face. He took her in a gentle headlock. “Any time.” She shoved at him lightly, chuckling at his forwardness. 

One push led to another, which led to play-wrestling. But Lenny knew how to win one of these matches with Laverne – she was vulnerable to tickling, and ever more vulnerable to his superior weight. But somehow, Lenny ended up rolling beneath her. Somehow, she ended up on top of him and pinning down his shoulders.

“Hah!” she said, grinning down at her. “I win, Len.” 

Then she stared down into his face. And her looked back up at her.

Lenny had no idea what made him kiss her in that moment, but kiss her he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Laverne didn’t plan on going from crying over Norman to kissing Lenny Kosnowki in less than an hour. She wasn't quite as concerned about her reputation – he wasn’t dumb enough to spread rumors about her after that disaster with Shirley - as she was about leading Lenny on and breaking his heart. _Again,_ the scolding, nagging Shirley-voice that lived in the back of her head told her. 

Lenny, as always, seemed to read her thoughts. He pulled away and stared up at her, panting. “I’m sorry, Laverne,” he apologized.

“Why?” she asked.

“I didn’t come down here to get stuff off of you,” he said. “Though kissing you’s nice.” He squirmed on the couch. “Really nice. But I know you don’t want it from me, so….Lemme up, huh?”

Laverne sat backward, accidentally brushing herself against his lap. The reason why he desperately wanted her off of him suddenly became crystal clear. “Len. I didn’t tell you to stop, did I?” Part of Laverne – the cool, rational part of her brain – stood outside of the situation and gaped in surprise at her own forwardness. But it was Lenny – sweet, worshipful, pushy, loud, raunchy, greasy, endlessly forgiving and accepting and loving Lenny. In the moment, at that very second, it felt good to be close to him.

“Uh…no,” he said, eyes darting about nervously. She lowered herself over him again and kissed him with purpose. It didn’t take much to coax him into kissing her back, and those big hands of his – normally so awkward and clumsy – spread out along her sides, carefully caressing her.

Hands which froze when Lenny’s brain seemed to catch up with his involuntary gesture, and he again broke the kiss. “Can I touch you?” When he spoke aloud, he sounded as if he’d been running through the desert. 

Laverne had to consider it. Here she sat, on the verge of going to second base with Lenny Kosnowski, a prospect that would’ve made her physically ill a few years ago. But now? Now she wanted to know what it would feel like to have all of his barely-suppressed love, all of that desire, focused right on her, even though on occasion Lenny could be intense to the point of insanity when he was lost in his emotions. She thought again of her disappointment with Norman – the guy she’d always had on a string, the guy she thought she might end up marrying, a nice, normal, good, ordinary man. But he was gone. Lenny had done many things during their acquaintanceship, but he had never ever let her down and God, all she wanted to do was feel desired without any boundaries standing in the way. Thus, Laverne’s resolve doubled. “Yeah,” she said. And then she shocked them both by sitting up in his lap and pulling her good white sweater up over her head and tossing it to the living room floor.

“Laverne!” he gasped, as if she’d transformed wine into sand or turned the ocean’s tide with her toe. Then he gulped and seemed to brace himself for a rejection she wasn’t going to give him tonight. When she didn’t move away or reprove him, Lenny’s hands shook when they reached out for her. They were calloused from a short lifetime filled with manual labor and guitar playing, but so gentle that when they tested her cheekbones and ran carefully down her throat and along her collarbone it broke her heart a little.

She doubted he had much experience playing with girl’s tits, “orgies” by the dozen with Squiggy or not, so it wasn’t shocking that his fingertips were awkward as they stroked along the rims of the cups of her bra, not pinching her nipples or running his thumbs over them or even squeezing them. She’d been wearing her nice one, the one with scalloped edging made of cream-colored lace, in the hope that she might coax Norman into going all the way with her tonight. What a laugh. Instead, Lenny stared at her covered breasts with wide-eyed awe.

“ _Touch_ them, Len,” she demanded, snapping him out of his reverie. 

“Really?” She nodded, and watched him try not to panic overtly before her. “Oh…Like…?” he did stroke her right nipple with one of his thumbs. A shudder ran up Laverne’s spine, and she leaned forward into his large palms. 

That gave him all the encouragement he needed to bring his other hand up to play with both of them at once. 

“You’re so soft,” he remarked. “I didn’t think you’d be soft. You could throw me through a brick wall and your skin feels so warm, like a bunny’s.” Laverne snorted at the compliment, mostly in reaction to the comparison, but gasped when his fingers tentatively dipped below each cup. She moaned and reached behind herself, unclasping the bra.

Unshockingly, Lenny gaped at her breasts as she slid the straps down her arms – forcing him to let go so she could get rid of the bra, adding it to the growing pile of clothing on the floor. Laverne sat back again, noted the solid ridge in his jeans had gotten harder and thicker. She wanted to grind herself against it, but wasn’t sure if that was going too far, leading him on – or if it would make him come in his pants. He bit his palm, and she shook her head. Laverne’s breasts – decently-sized, teardrop-shaped, her nipples thick, prominent and hard – were in her opinion nothing to write home about, though plenty of guys had told her that they were pretty damn good to look at.

Lenny was no exception to the rule. “You’re so pretty,” he sighed.

“You’re so overdressed,” she retorted, then wiggled her index finger at him. “Sit up, eh?” he did, and she helped him take off his Lone Wolf jacket, and then tugged the hem of his teeshirt out of his jeans. He reached down and tugged it over his own head. Laverne appraised him quietly as he returned his arms to his sides – his long, pale, winter-white torso. The sprinkling of dark blond hair at his breastbone and past his navel. The plump rise of his belly, which he’d often despaired about. His liver spots. His ribcage. She could almost see the frantic pulsing of his heart in his chest. He was vulnerable and gangly, with those big blue eyes and his pouty lips, and yet surprisingly strong, with those big hands and his long legs. 

Laverne took Lenny’s hands in the same way she tended to whenever she needed to lead him around - into or out of danger. She pressed both palms to her breasts. “Can you squeeze them?” she asked. Never shy about asking for what she needed to get off with a date – and she had gotten off with a couple of them, though she remained a technical virgin - Laverne’s boldness nevertheless shocked Lenny into silence, his breath coming out in a jerky gasp. She glanced down to watch his long fingers curl around the rise of her flesh in gentle tenderness. He squeezed her breasts, and then began to knead them gently, until she grunted and her head fell back and he slumped against the cushions.

Laverne’s hips moved of their own accord now. She straddled Lenny, aligned their crotches, and ground herself against him, her black pedal pushers against his faded jeans. The notion of being close to him – even closer than this – made her tingle. 

His head tossed against the cushion, leaving behind worrying grease marks she’d have to explain to Shirley later or try to scrub out tomorrow. Her best friend was a whole state over, spending time in Chicago with Anne Marie, and Laverne had a whole night and morning to herself. She pushed Shirley – and the mother-hen inner Shirley that kept up a running monologue in the back of her head – aside. She kissed Lenny senseless, pinning him with her hips, letting him hold her up, running a hand down his chest. Nice. Solid. Warm. Even sexy.

“Ahh,” he breathed between touches, as if kissing her were like taking a gulp of pure country air, or sipping from a glass of water after a long day in the summer sunshine. 

She leaned down into Lenny’s next kiss and let him tease around her teeth with his tongue, clumsily, until he found her own and they tangled up, her breasts teasing against his chest hair in a way that sucked a moan from her chest. He was a pretty good kisser – not an expert on the level of The Fonz, but then again no one else in Milwaukee – and maybe the world - was. When she began to tease Lenny with her own tongue he groaned and tried to pull her closer, which made Laverne break the kiss and sit up, the spell temporarily broken.

When she stopped he whined out loud, tilted his head at her, lips parted, shiny and a little swollen from her kisses. “Laverne?” he said, as if he were trying out her name for the first time.

“Len?” she asked breathlessly, which forced him to break contact with her breasts, forced her to stop rubbing her love-starved pussy against his bulge. 

“Wah?” he whined, sitting back against the arm of the couch, a messy, shiny-eyed, red-faced sight to behold.

A sight that made Laverne’s lips curl into a grin. “Wanna take this into my bedroom?”


	3. Chapter 3

Lenny had been concentrating so hard on avoiding coming in his pants that Laverne’s words were a rush of sounds and syllables bouncing off his eardrums. But he knews Laverne’s lips were moving, and felt her getting up off of his lap. Sound and color rushed back to him. 

“What?” he squeaked out.

She rolled her eyes. “Len. Do you wanna come to my bedroom?”

“Uh. Are you sure about that?”

She rolled her eyes. “No, that’s why I’m trying to pull you up.” 

“Oh,” he said. And he got up off of her sofa, then picked up his jacket and shirt. Laverne calmly walked to her bed and sat down, leaving the blouse and bra behind. She sat at the edge of the bed. 

“Uh.” Nervously, Lenny jammed his hands into his pockets and sat down on Shirley’s bed. “I’ve gotta tell you something before we go any further, Laverne.”

She pouted at him. “What?”

“Uh…” He took a deep breath and rocked on his heels. “I ain’t ever done this before.”

She blinked at him, totally surprised. “Didn’t you say you had…?”

“Yeah,” Lenny said. “Um. I lied. No witnesses. Nothing like that,” he admitted. “Most of the time, I’d just wait for Squig to be done. Or the girls we picked up wanted to do our nails, or eat our food, or…”

“Oh,” Laverne remarked, cutting him off. He wondered if she felt silly. She looked perfectly embarrassed, as if she’d sat down on a whoopee cushion.

“Sorry, Laverne,” he said.

“What? For knowing about as much about this as me?”

He blinked. “You mean you…?”

“Yeah, me,” she snorted. “Why do you think I wanted to do this so bad with Norman?”

“Oh,” he muttered. “Uh…did you want me to get Squig?”

She blinked at him. “What?”

“Uh…confidentially, Squig heard what you said to Shirl about wanting to lose it to him. So do you want me to…” She cut him off by getting up and shoving him across Shirley’s bed.

“Len? Shut up,” she said, and kissed him quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

She spent a very, very long time kissing him, and Lenny sank happily into the embrace, unable to keep the joy from his face, and she had to combat with the grin tilting up the corner of his mouth. This guy – there was no one like him in the world, and part of her was glad of it. The rest of her would be even gladder to find out of that bulge she’d been rubbing herself against was as big as it felt against her panties.

Laverne patted his shoulder and ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his back, until he pulled back to look at her. Laverne stood up deliberately, and then stuck her thumbs in the waistband of her panties. Teasing Lenny was a hell of a lot of fun, but it was also driving HER insane to be teased. 

“So uh…all that kissing, does that count as a yes?” he asked, widening his blue eyes. Laverne rolled her own and managed not to slap him.

Instead, she shoved her panties down and kicked her way out of them, nearly falling on her butt as she did so.

Lenny didn’t seem to mind her clumsiness. He stared at what she’d revealed with open-mouthed fascination. Scooting to the edge of the bed, he looked up at her.

“Len,” she growled, covering herself, “tell me you’ve seen one of these before.”

He stuck out his jaw. “’Course I have! Just…not in full color.”

She didn’t want to ask questions. They tickled the back of her tongue, but she wouldn’t. She crossed her arms over her chest and spread her legs. “So, how do I look?” She could at least - hazarding from all of her time living with Shirley and post-athletics showers – that she looked like every other person she’d ever seen naked.

Lenny kept watching her, making her feel like she was a science experiment. “Hey,” he said suddenly. “Mind if I try something out?”

She winced, picturing the most disgusting thing possible. “Uh. Sure?”

He pulled her close to him with a devilish little smile. 

Then he grabbed her by her ass, pulled her closer, and parted her vaginal lips with his tongue.

“Lenny!” she squawked.

“Mm,” he said. Then he trapped her against his mouth and nuzzled her with his nose. Laverne hadn’t been expecting him to do so – she grabbed his head to steady herself and lost purchase immediately in his greasy locks.

He fumbled a bit, apparently content to sniff the scent of her. There was, after all, a reason she’d had to mousetrap her lingerie drawers. “Len, have you ever…?” He looked up. She raised an eyebrow and gestured to herself.

He shrugged. “No, but I watched Squig. Upside down. I got the top bunk at home, and…”

“…Never mind.” She closed her eyes with a sigh. Well, she’d vowed to surrender herself to this experience –to these new, curious feelings she had for him. So she spread her legs slightly, and then rested her hands expectantly upon Lenny’s shoulders. Whatever happened next, she was sure, would be an adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

Laverne hadn’t pushed him away when he’d revealed that he’d never seen a girl – well, a fully naked girl – in color before. There had been pin-ups and stag films and half-peeped glimpses at the girls and Squiggy’s dates, but never this, never a girl he liked, and never this tantalizingly close to his face.

So, it was with carefulness and the utmost gentleness that Lenny gently explored Laverne with the tip of his tongue, trying to part her, trying to figure out how girls worked, how she tasted, what would make her squirm against his lips. Laverne’s body answered all of Lenny’s questions in rapid succession. Her flesh was strong, and tasted of salt – it resisted his poking until he prodded more firmly, his fingertips parting hair and holding her open. He memorized her reactions, tried to stay there, to keep his mouth warm and willing wherever she needed him.

Laverne was a help. She didn’t hesitate to pull his hair to guide him, or tell him “harder” or “more” or “no.” His right hand found her breasts and kneaded them gently, thumb brushing back and forth across the crests of each of them. 

When her knees buckled he held her up with his left hand. When he found her clit he circled instead of licked it directly (a knee to the side of the head was a keen way to teach him how to properly touch her). He kept the rhythm up. She moaned over him, a deep, harsh sound that aroused him beyond telling. Lenny kept going, making her clit swell. He followed her cues, kept following them, and though he was clumsy his lips surrounded her clit. 

“Easy,” she hissed out softly, and so he was with her, only touching her here when her shuddering and groaning turned to keening wailing. Then she dripped down his neck, pulsed against his mouth, and squeezed at his shoulders desperately, her head falling back. When he tried to pleasure her again, following the pattern she’d set out, Laverne gently pushed him away.

Dazed, Lenny licked his lips, staring right at Laverne as she approached the bed once more, determination in her eyes.

“It’s your turn,” she informed him, and shoved him back across the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Laverne had a vague idea what she meant when she told Lenny it was his turn. She wasn’t an utter virgin when it came to touching a half-naked guy, of course – she’d given a couple of handjobs, and tried to suck Norman’s cock, though he’d gently informed her that her overbite made fellatio a painful difficulty.

Lenny was different – entirely nude as he lay awkwardly across her bed, for one. He was winter-pale body seemed to go on forever, and when she stroked along his collarbone, her fingers filtering through his invisible chest hair. Lenny shifted under her touch, sighing, one eye opening to look at her. 

“Can I do what I like?” she asked. 

“Uh…just no pain. And nothing messy.” She wanted to point out that she once saved him from a pudding sinkhole in his apartment, but bit her tongue. Her hands broadly ran across his warm flesh, almost too light to be detected.

“I wouldn’t hurt you, Len.” She had no interest in it, and she liked him too much to even try. Her thumb brushed a nipple and his body went board-stiff, feet kicking against the floor. “Better get up on the bed and lie down,” she told him. He did what she asked without thinking, and then regarded her as she straddled his hips.

She started with a kiss. Kissing Lenny was fun, and she could never deny the fact that he was good at it. Their tongues knew each other well, and she used it as an excuse to pet his skin, make goosebumps pop up on his arms and his nipples harden, before her lips followed her curious hands.

Her tongue brushed his nipple and Lenny hissed, his hips bucking and his cock riding lengthwise up the between her legs and emerging between the divide of the cheeks of her buttocks.

“Laverne,” he said in a soft, warning tone.

“It’s OK, Len. You can get it up again, right?” She was kissing her way southward. Why not practice this on him? He’d probably die from delight. Or she’d bite him in a sensitive place and they’d have to explain it at the emergency room. 

She kissed a line across his hips, then along the line of his thigh. Lenny kept making muffled, agonized sounds as Laverne edged closer to his cock. 

He shrugged. “What’s the least-weird answer?” she squeezed him and his eyes popped open. “Yeah. Done it before,” he said gruffly.

“Good,” she said. Her fingertips surrounded the warm, throbbing flesh of his shaft and began to rhythmically stroke him.

Lenny couldn’t keep still after that, his head falling back and his eyes tightly closed. “God, Laverne,” he chanted, making wonderfully obscene sounds deep in his throat. Laverne felt emboldened enough to lean forward and lick him. Lenny tasted better than she thought he would – a little salty, but surprisingly clean. She had a feeling that he spent way too much time with big, soapy fingertips washing down there, so it wasn’t a big shock. Laverne licked him – crosswise, then up and down, briefly kissing each ball before taking him into her mouth, head’s deep. 

Lenny writhed against her touch and almost off the bed, fingers tightening against the sheets. She was aware that she was doing it poorly, though every part of Lenny’s body seemed to be lost in some kind of ecstatic fervor, so she couldn’t have been displeasing him. 

“Am I doing it right?” she asked, surfacing for air, licking him one more time before stroking him rapidly. 

Lenny looked down at her and scoffed. “Laverne, it’s a cock. You don’t need an operating manuel to play with it.”

“Whaddya mean by that? It ain’t a walk in the park, getting a guy off,” she declared, her hand moving faster.

Lenny’s words came out in harsh, panting staccato beats. “Oh yeah? All you gotta do is rub me up and down a little. At least I ain’t all hidden and secret like girls are. Felt like I needed a map to make you come,” Lenny admitted.

“Huh. You did pretty good,” observed Laverne.

“I did?” he said.

“Yeah,” she said. 

He grinned at her. “I liked it. Figuring you out. Don’t mean it wasn’t scary, though.”

Laverne leaned over and kissed Lenny’s mouth. “The more we practice, the less scary it’ll be.”

“More?” he said joyfully, then ‘oh!’ as she crouched over him and took his cock back into her mouth. She slid down a few experimental inches and almost choked on him, then backed off. On, off. OnOff. It was like eating a banana or a slow-melting popsicle. Faster and faster she moved now, almost gagging herself on Lenny’s cock in her urgency to make him come, more of him going down with every bob of her head.

She still wasn’t really good at it, but wiggling tongue plus warm mouth plus tight grip made him buck up into her, and at least she hadn’t bit him as she’d bitten Norman. Brought back to reality by Lenny’s cry, the swelling and pulsing of him against her tongue, and the sudden splash of something hot and thick hitting her tonsils, Laverne choked and tried to pull away, but Lenny shouted incoherently above her. She realized he was coming, and tried to stay on and with him until the rather bitter-tasting end, happy that she’d pleased him in a way she hadn’t been able to please another man.

It took her a minute to recover both her natural curiosity about sex and her grounding and taste what he’d left behind in her mouth. It was thick and salty, a little slimy. Like pudding, warm pudding. She swallowed and her throat felt sticky and dry, but not enough to want to wash the taste out of her mouth yet.

She peered at him and he was still panting, sprawled out on her bed, with the world’s goofiest and most triumphant grin on his face. She couldn’t help but smile in response to that look on his face – and let go of his cock so he could recover. 

Lenny was still out of breath, still, but he was calming. “Thanks a million, Laverne.” He held out his arms and she crawled into them – Lenny proceeded to cling to her one of his legs going around her, his sticky half-soft cock brushing her belly. 

“Need a minute?”

“Mmm hmm,” he muttered. He kissed the top of her head and she lay in his grip. She, too, knew what was coming – but it was nice to be held by someone who wanted her, and to feel as if she’d done something right for once.


	7. Chapter 7

Lenny was in heaven. A really dirty version of heaven, the kind where angels gave you blowjobs and made you come and didn’t ask you to leave after.

“Did you like that?” Laverne asked. Lenny’s brow wrinkled in confusion. The most confident woman in the world was asking him if she’d sucked his dick right?

“God, yeah,” he said, and rolled toward her. Laverne’s tawny skin and ginger-tinged dark blond hair bore a light sheen of sweat, and her big green eyes were watching him. He stroked her cautiously with his hand, tracing the lines of her body. “Uh…you couldn’t tell when I came?” he asked.

“Uh,” she snorted, shook her head “Just wanted to make sure. Norman didn’t.”

He shifted onto his side and looked into her eyes, rubbing comforting circles about her back and stroking his way around her hips. “Norman don’t like blowjobs?”

She shrugged. “He said it was my overbite. I think it’s ‘cause he wasn’t circumcised and you are. Maybe my teeth kept catching on…stuff.”

Lenny shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe he’s bigger.”

“Oh, you’re definitely bigger.”

A warm shudder ran up Lenny’s spine. “Am I bigger than Fonzie?”

“Len…”

“What?” he asked, rolling over. He looked right into her eyes and she stared right back, her cheeks rosy against the olive tone of her skin.

“I don’t wanna talk about other guys when we’re gonna make love,” she said.

He smiled. “We are, aren’t we?”

“Yeah,” she said, and then he took her hands. She let out a low sigh when he snuggled closer to her. A long period of time passed before he began to kiss and nuzzle his way between her breasts. Lenny stayed there for a moment, before licking and kissing his way upward, until he latched onto her left nipple. His left hand snuck between her legs and parted her. 

Lenny knew enough from what she’d showed him that it would be rude to just jam fingers into her. It was easier to finger her than lick her, and less like flying blind as he stared down into her face and watched her feel.

“Len,” she whined out.

“Laverne,” he breathed back. The licking turned to sucking, and he petted her open. He still bit his tongue and tried to be careful with her- he was aware of how long his fingers were, and how easy it would be to hurt her with them. Then her hands found his cock, and she stroked him slowly, as he stroked her.

It was lazier, the climb back to full arousal, now that they’d both already come. When he was rock-solid in her hand again and her breath rasped short and soft in his ear, he slid his fingers free of her and lapped them.

“Do you wanna be on top?” he asked her. He’d seen that in a couple of the white coaters and black socksers. Maybe she’d want to control it her first time – he didn’t care. All he wanted was to be inside of her, to come again, and to hopefully make her happy in the process.

She shrugged. “Would it be easier if you are?” 

“I don’t know, Laverne,” he said, and the panic leeched into his voice. “I just want you to…” He trailed off when she kissed his cheek.

“OK Len,” she said. “You on top this time.”

He nodded. Through legend, instinct, and memory, he climbed between her spread thighs and she arched her hips, placing her bottom upon his folded knees.

That spread her wide open before him. She was so wet that he could trace droplets of arousal as they traced their way down from her parted sex toward the puckered pout of her anus.

He was so close to her, and so ready for this. Then Laverne’s Bronx honk filled the air. “Condoms!” she blurted out, and Lenny fled the bed, eyes wide, and reached for the pants he’d discarded on the floor. 

He had to put it on with shaking fingertips – it wasn’t something she could help out with. For the first time in hours, he wished that Squiggy were there to give him advice.

“Easy, Len,” she said. As always, she had a calming effect on his spirit. Lenny managed to roll the rubber downward, and properly press the rim to the base of his cock.

He pitched the tissue that had covered the condom across the room and got back on the bed, then Laverne scooted toward him, her bottom once again upon his knees.

“Ready?” she asked, somehow making it sound like a tease when she was spread wide open and ready to have her cherry popped.

“Laverne,” he breathed out, his big hands holding her hips steady. She rocked toward him, and he had to resituate himself where he belonged. He looked away from his own fingertips to her face.

She was beautiful, sprawled out under him – and not still, passive, even when he was on top of her. She rocked her hips again and lined herself up with his cock. Lenny leaned over her to kiss her, one hand on the small of her back, the other braced on the pillow beside her head.

When they parted, he hovered over her, wanting further permission.

“Laverne?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she breathed against his lips. “That’s me. Come down here and do me until I forget my own name.”

“Gah,” he replied, quite brilliantly, and inched forward and downward.


	8. Chapter 8

Laverne had expected physical agony. Every book she’d read informed her that losing her virginity might involve anything from a sharp stabbing pain to a shredding, tearing sensation. The promise of intense pleasure – the rapturous rainbow and pealing bells that were whispered about behind folded hands – was what had brought her here. Instead she lay back and felt Lenny part and enter her. There was a second of hesitation on his part as he pressed forth until she was too narrow to pass. Laverne awkwardly rocked up into him encouragingly, which started Lenny into motion and deeper into her through her hymen.

Laverne stilled in surprise as he slid into her very carefully, panting the entire while. She was very wet and he felt deliciously thick inside of her – he filled her thoroughly and comfortably, tightly enough to tease her previously untouched depths. When she felt his belly press hers and his pubic bone mash flat into her labia, she realized the whole process hadn’t even stung. 

Lenny knelt stiff as a board between her legs, in more ways than one. His eyes were very tightly closed, his big hand clenching against the pillow, the other squeezing her bottom hard. She could feel him tense and pulse inside of her, which was a sudden gesture that made her breath catch in her throat. He wasn’t going to last very long, but he’d probably eat her out again or finger her if she didn’t make it there with him. 

“OK,” she said, tilting her hips up against his, humming at the difference in the well-lubricated friction between them, making him shiver. “This is officially the second best thing I ever felt.”

Lenny groaned and leaned over, pressed his forehead to hers, the smile he gave her making her pulse beat pick up. “You telling me I feel better than a fur coat?”

“You’re a lot warmer,” she said, her hand running up his back, down his flanks, and squeezing his buttocks. 

He rubbed his nose against hers. “So are you,” he said. “You’re the best thing I’ve ever felt, Laverne.”

She kissed him for saying that. While they were both lost in the kiss, Lenny pulled slowly out of her and then pushed back in. The fiction made Laverne clutch the back of his head and Lenny pull her closer. They managed a rhythm together that kept stuttering off-beat, the two of them learning together how to thrill each other.

He broke the kiss and stared at her face, ecstasy sharpening his features, making him even more handsome to her. “Can I go faster?” he asked. She replied by rocking up into him, making Lenny cry out. Their mouths pressed together again – his tongue touched hers, his fingers stroked her cheek, neck, shoulders, as he shifted to get better purchase to thrust. His hips moved faster, his cock rocking into and out of her as Laverne tried to squeeze him and echoed his movements, intensifying everything, until the twin bed supporting them began to shriek for mercy.

Laverne’s fingers rushed down between her thighs and she rubbed her clit. It felt different with someone buried inside of her, the feeling of being stuffed with his cock adding a layer of excitement to the sensation. Her fingers were still moving when Lenny turned into a frantic, sweaty blur above her. He said things she couldn’t make out, then shouted what sounded like her name as he buried himself in her a final time, as deeply as he could, and she felt him swell and throb inside of her.

The condom kept her from feeling the sudden rush of heat, but she could sense the pulsing, and that tease made the agony of her just-pre-orgasmic sensations almost unbearable. That and her frantic fingers brought her along and made her come. He gasped against her cheek as she did so, collapsing flat on top her, trapping her hand between their bodies and pressing her deep into the mattress.

Laverne sighed as the pleasure ebbed away. Her thighs collapsed apart on either side of his hips, and her hands stroked the sweaty skin of his pale back. Laverne sank into peace, and vowed not to allow Lenny to leave her that night – or move away – for a very long time.


	9. Chapter 9

This was heaven, and she was an angel.

Lenny’s jumbled-up mind scrabbled for purchase, trying to figure out what to say to her, and if he ought to say anything. His deepest fear was that he’d somehow break the spell and find himself exiled back to the cold loneliness of his upstairs apartment. 

His movements were delicate as he pecked her shoulder, kissed along her neck, humming appreciatively. Laverne’s hands kept tracing up his back and down his hip, and Lenny rose back and up into her touch, feeling wanted, well-praised, as she did so.

“Len?” she muttered against his shoulder.

“Mmm?” _Don’t tell me to go,_ he begged mentally.

“My hand’s stuck.” She wiggled her fingertips between their bodies.

“Sorry, Laverne,” he groaned, and sat up, slipping himself free of her. He looked down at himself and was surprised to note he was half-soft already. The girl could definitely take it out of him.

While Laverne wiggled her fingers til they got their feeling back, Lenny removed the condom and pitched it into her wastebasket. As soon as he could, he curled himself around her in the small twin bed, and to his surprise she snuggled back up against him.

His fingers were light as they traced the tip of each finger, his lips gentle as he pecked each cheek. He kept waiting for her to call him a big dope or something, but Laverne didn’t complain. 

“You all right?” he wondered.

She smirked. “You couldn’t tell?”

He flushed. “I wasn’t sure, I kinda got stuck in lu lu land for awhile.” He looked guilty. “And there was a little blood on the sheets. Probably some on you, too. Thought you might be sore.”

She popped an eye open and pulled out of his arms. “Really?” 

“Yeah, but it’s not a lot. I’ve seen you bleed more from cutting your legs when you shaved ‘em.” 

Laverne peered between her legs and groaned – from his vantage point, there were a few dots, and a small puddle under his hip, and the condom had been bloody when he’d chucked it. “Yeah, but I shoulda thought of towels and now I’m gonna have to…wait, this don’t bug you?”

Lenny lifted a shoulder. “Girls are supposed to bleed when you pop their cherries, right?” Or so Lenny had heard when Squiggy had ranted about one of his girlfriends bleeding all over the front seat of their truck when they’d done it for the first time. It’d been Squig’s first time with a girl, too, and turned out to be a unilateral disaster for everyone involved. Lenny had been forced to hide Squiggy from the girls’ father, then was subjected to long writing sessions as Squiggy tried to work out his anger in song form.

“Yeah,” she shrugged.

“But it didn’t hurt?”

She shook her head. “It felt weird for a little bit, but it mostly felt incredible.”

“I’m glad,” he said, and meant it.

“I’m glad it was you,” she said, and caused his jaw to drop.

“Why?” he said. “I mean, you coulda gotten it from anyone. Fonzie probably woulda…”

She stopped him by pressing her index finger to his lips. “Len, wouldya learn to take a compliment?”

He smiled behind her finger. “Sure,” he said. Then he reached downward for her blanket and pulled it up to their shoulders. It was so much nicer, so much softer, than the one he had upstairs. She got an arm around his waist and Lenny let himself relax. 

It was a beautiful night. Shirley probably wouldn’t be home until the next day, and Squiggy’s night with Ready Betty would go until the morning. They had hours to themselves.

Then his most vulnerable self – the tiny, piping voice that urgently called out in the back of his head – came to the fore. “Does this mean you’re my girlfriend now?” he asked, and wished he’d kept his lips buttoned. This was how she’d get rid of him, lock away what they’d done, and go on to do this magical, marvelous thing with other guys.

“Why don’t we try a couple more dates and see how that works out?” she asked.

“Well sure and – wait, you wanna be seen with me? In public?”

“Why not?” she said. “We’ve been seen in public plenty before tonight.”

“Because…” She raised an eyebrow and stared at him. “Okay,” he said. She wanted to be with him! His heart lit up. 

“You can stay here ‘til the morning. Shirl’s bus don’t come in til noon.” She reached out for the light and flicked it off. “Til then,” she said. “Just don’t break anything.”

“Got it,” Lenny said.

Then he snuggled up to her, closing his eyes. It had gone better than he’d ever dreamed it might.

It remained to be seen if his luck would linger on into the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Weeks Later**

“We gotta stop meeting like this,” Lenny said, wiggling his eyebrows in what was a fairly charming manner but also made him look goofy enough to get a grin out of her. And so Laverne smirked and stood on her tiptoes in her flats to kiss him, which gave Lenny a chance to get his arm around her waist and pull her unsubtly against the front of his body.

She mumbled into the kiss that they probably shouldn’t do this in case Squiggy or Shirley started looking for them. Their best friends still didn’t know about their one-night stand, which across the past two weeks had turned into multiple-evening’s stands in the front of the truck, on her couch and once in the laundry room which had been exciting, scary and sudsy all at once. Their lovemaking had changed in quality as their understanding of each other and of the act grew – though as far as Laverne was concerned, it was like adding candy to ice cream, making what had been very good in the beginning fantastic. And they could still stumble, fumble and weird each other out with the best of them. Learning with Lenny was both comfortable and thrilling, and they were going at their own pace, their feeling changing daily it seemed. At the moment they were standing in a hallway one flight between the laundry room and the girls’ apartment, meeting as they planned the morning before, trapping their best friends together in the girls’ apartment, and hoping to talk to Squiggy and Shirley about the not quite secret they’d kept.

She pushed gently at his chest to get him to break the kiss. “Len,” she said, “we gotta go downstairs and tell the two of them we’re really together.” If only to stop Squiggy from showing up with roses yanked out of gas station arrangements, “plaiting his trough” to Laverne every other week. Now that Norman was fully out of the picture he apparently thought he still had a chance at popping her now non-existent cherry. She had simply shoved him out of the apartment repeatedly, and Lenny had found Squiggy’s blandishments amusing instead of offensive – mostly because he was the one having fun with Laverne whenever they had the spare time.

No one had guessed that anything new was brewing, mostly because their dates to the movies and the Pizza Bowl had been just like the ones they’d undertaken when they were friends. They had fun together, it was easy. Laverne found herself looking forward to her time with Lenny and wanting more of it, wanting it always – and, jealously, never wanting another woman to know what his touch felt like, the way he sometimes laughed manically when he got close to orgasm, even the smell of his sweat – which was a lot more pleasant now that she’d coaxed him into washing up regularly. This was mostly accomplished by showering with him, which was no huge sacrifice.

“Okay. But you owe me five seconds in heaven.”

“More like five minutes,” she replied.

“I’ve still got some laundry to do. Wanna see if we can stay on the dryer without crashing this time?”

That gave her instant goosebumps. “Sure. Saturday afternoon?”

“Sure. I’ll bring my load and give you my load…”

She poked his side, “Lenny…”

“What?” He widened his eyes in mock-innocence, and she automatically reached for his hand. This time it was her eagerly leading him around by their interlaced digits, down the stairs, until they were standing in front of her apartment.

Before they went in, he paused nervously. “You sure you want this? No regrets?”

“Why would I want to hide my boyfriend from my best friend?” she asked him.

Lenny’s face melted into a sweet smile and he scooped Laverne right off the ground with an excited whoop, kissing and squeezing her. She had to wiggle reluctantly down and out of his grip.

They laced their fingers back together one more time, and then opened the door to confront their best friends with the truth.


End file.
